Sonic's Big House Party 2
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog throws another party but this time it's a mansion party. This time, it gets wild and crazy than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Big House Party 2

Chapter 1: New Party

It had been five months since Sonic had hosted a house party at his home. Everyone has been talking about it after the party ended and how good it was and people begin to wonder if the blue blur was hosting another wild party which Sonic has not responded but get some compliments on how great the party went. Sonic continue living with his life and hangs out with his friends.

Right now, the hedgehog at his residence with Tails and Knuckles including Shadow who came over just to get away with Rouge since they broke up. Tails playing Overwatch on the PS4 with Knuckles watching while Sonic checking his phone and Shadow lifting some dumbbells.

"So Shadow, you seem angry. So what's up?" Sonic asked.

"It's Rouge, we broke up after that argument we had back at G.U.N." Shadow responded.

"Already? What is this the fifth time?" Knuckles asking interpreting the conversation.

"No. That'll be the third time for your information and this time I don't want to be near her again after what she did."

"Wait what did she do?"

"Had an affair with someone just to get some jewels."

"That's Rouge for ya." Sonic commented.

"Yeah tell me about it." Knuckles nodded agreeing with Sonic on the comment.

"Whatever. I got better things to do instead dealing with her." Shadow huffed.

"Yeah like hanging out with me and the others at my house." Sonic blurted.

"Well I needed to get all of this stress out."

"That's true."

"Speaking of which Sonic, everybody keep talking about your party that you threw five months ago." Knuckles reminded.

"Yeah I know, what's up?"

"They keep asking about you. Wondering when you're going to throw it again?"

"I haven't really thought it that much. I've been traveling around the world in my speed and stopping Egghead for taking over the world. You know the usual."

"That's true. You always be out there and running out in the speed of sound Sonic." Tails retorted while playing the game.

"Sure is buddy."

"So have you even thought about it?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to have a lot of fun since your first party was insanely fun." Shadow interpret.

"That's a good question. Now that you guys mentioned it… I'm playing to throw it big and I did had some ideas of it."

"Really? Like what?"

"A mansion party."

"Mansion party!" Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow repeated.

"Yep. A mansion party."

"That's an awesome idea Sonic." Tail commented.

"Yeah it's going to be bigger than ever." Knuckles added.

"That's right, which is why I've decided that I'm going to throw another party but this time at a mansion." Sonic smirked.

"Alright!" Tails and Knuckles cheered as they high five each other.

"Hold on Sonic." Shadow halted.

"What's up?" Sonic questioned as Tails and Knuckles look over to the Ultimate Life Form.

"My only question is where on earth you're going to get a mansion to start a party? You don't have that kind of money to buy a mansion."

"True. But… I know a place that nobody ever use this mansion and this guy gave me the keys."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL WHAT!" Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow shouted in disbelief.

"It's true. I have the keys with me right now. Want to come check it out?"

The three nodded in response made Sonic smile.

"Alright, come on boys. You're going to love it."

Sonic went to get his keys and he and the gang exit out the residence and head to the destination of the mansion that Sonic mention before. It took them twenty minutes to get to the destination and once they arrive. The three drop their jaws when Sonic presented them the mansion knowing it's big and perfect for a mansion party. Sonic guide them inside and showcase them the mansion looking around and explore around it. The mansion contains 9 bedrooms and six bathrooms and there is a nice big yard for the party.

Sonic waited for the three to continue exploring playing a game on his phone. After the tour is done, the three return to Sonic with shocking expressions.

"So what do you guys think?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic. This is AMAZING! How don't know you got it but this is perfect for the mansion party." Tails complimented.

"Yeah this is going to be one hell of a massive mansion party." Knuckles added.

"Knew you guys going to like it. Come on, let's back to my place. We got a lot of planning to do to make this mansion party happen."

"ALRIGHT!" Tails and Knuckles shouted with glee.

Shadow smirked and with that the four exited out the mansion and head back over to Sonic's place to come up the plans to make this mansion to be awesome and wild than ever.

* * *

 **That's right people! A new sequel of Sonic's Big House Party is here and this time it's at the mansion. Tune in next time for more and see you all around! Read and Review by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Planning

The four at Sonic's residence planning for the mansion party as they got together with Sonic bring sodas for everyone in the kitchen to discuss what they should do.

"Ok. In order to make this mansion party to be awesome like my last party, we got to make it twice as wild than before." Sonic said.

"That's right, we want to make this party to be as big than the ballroom party." Knuckles agreed.

"But how, we got to come up with some ideas to make this work. For example the invitation." Tails suggested.

"Or better yet, what about some flyers like vista prints." Shadow urged.

"Oh that's a great idea. Also why don't we make tickets." Knuckles shrugged.

"Tickets?" Sonic repeated.

"Yeah tickets. Since this is a mansion party, every mansion party is hosted to get in with the tickets."

"Yeah that's true and I think that's a good idea. The more tickets people buy the more money we get."

"Yeah since this is your party Sonic and this mansion you found I think the money is for you since you're the only one hosting it." Tails mentioned.

"Yeah that's true since everyone kept asking me about the party. Sure tickets it is then."

"But how much are you charging the tickets?" Shadow asked.

"Like around… fourteen dollars."

"That's a reasonable price." Tails commented.

"It sure is." Knuckles nodded.

"Now the tickets are out of the way, how are we going to make some vista prints?" Sonic asked.

"I do have a friend that can help us." Shadow stated.

"Can you set that up?"

"Sure can Sonic."

"Tickets done, vista prints done. Now about the music…" Tails trailed off.

"I why don't we have Vector be the DJ again, he did a great job with the music." Knuckles suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Also why don't we have another DJ in the mix?" Sonic implied.

"Like who?" Shadow asked.

"Lucio."

"From Overwatch?!" Tails questioned.

"Yep! I even have his phone number."

"How did you meet Lucio?"

"I was at one of his concerts one day and he notice me and so I joined him and we DJ together and made some great music."

"Wait you can DJ?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep."

"How come you never told us?"

"You never asked me."

"Oh right."

"So can you really have Lucio here for the party?"

"Yep and I just called him and he's down for the party."

"Awesome!"

"Now we got the DJ's in the way, mind if I bring my friends here?" Shadow suggested.

"You mean the band Shadow? Sure they rocked on heavily knowing how talent they are. Can you set that up?" Sonic asked.

"Already did and yeah they love to be here for the mansion party."

"Alright! Now we got the music and the tickets out of the way. What's next?"

"Hey Sonic, what about some prints to scout out anywhere and send some vista prints to different restaurants and places." Tails mentioned.

"Great idea buddy. Can you make the prints?"

"Sure thing."

"Now that's all settled. Now about the food and the drinks. We're going to need a lot of it."

"Let's get pizza and chicken like we did the last time. Also some burgers and hot dogs to make things interesting." Knuckles exclaimed.

"Don't forget the alcohol we're going to need lots of it in order to make this party to be wild." Shadow added.

"Yeah that too."

"Alright then, then it's all settled. We got our positions and know what we plot so let's make this mansion party happen." Sonic smirked.

"Alright!" everyone shouted.

"Wait hold Sonic, when you want to have this party?" Knuckles asked.

"I was thinking Friday but I should pick Saturday. No scratch that, let have this party Friday next week." Sonic answered.

"That gives us a lot of time to set everything up." Tails said.

"That's right. So let's make this happen guys."

And with that, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow began to make preparations for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Preparations

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow had been busy through the entire week for making preparations for the mansion party. They spent three whole days cleaning the mansion to be spotless and two days making more preparations for the party. Sonic gave Lucio the address for the party at the mansion while he's on tour for the entire week for his upcoming shows. Tails taking his time to make the prints and make several of them while Shadow had his friend to make vista prints to scout around to different places and restaurants including other buildings. Knuckles gave Vector the address to set up his DJ set for the party.

Right now, the four are making plenty of tickets for everyone to purchase and come hang out to Sonic's party. They made sure they made a lot and enough for everyone to buy and attend to the party with a ticket. After that's all done, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow head out with a few tickets to sell them also they made a website where everyone can purchase their tickets.

The four got settled in and waited for anyone to buy and purchase their tickets. They hang out for a bit and talk while wait for anyone to purchase the tickets.

"Well how much do you think the people will purchase the tickets here or online?" Knuckles asked.

"A lot. Judging that this is going to be a mansion party, it's going to be a LOT of people." Tails answered truthfully.

"Let's just see and find out." Sonic smiled.

As the four waited, a lot of people just arrived and purchase the tickets for the mansion party. As people making purchase for tickets, the four were making a lot of money as many people purchasing their tickets and the cash just keep counting. About an hour and a half, they sold out all of the tickets for the party. Tails checking the website to see how many tickets that they sold turns out they sold all of it online and by that they headed back to Sonic's place and counting the money turns out they had earn a lot of it judging by how many people show up and purchase their tickets.

"Looks like we made a lot of money of selling these tickets." Knuckles said with glee.

"Tell me about it. I'm surprised a lot of people showed up just to purchase their tickets." Sonic commented.

"No kidding. But enough with all of that, everyone had purchased their tickets so we should get the preparations ready for the party." Shadow urged.

"Yeah but there is still more tickets left for anyone to purchase online or in general." Tails informed.

"I thought we sold all of the tickets." Sonic pondered looking to his two tailed buddy.

"I thought so too but turns out we made a lot of tickets as we speak. So we still a few more left."

"Some people didn't have their tickets yet so I'll let them know that tickets are still available and put them up on sale for nine bucks."

"Makes sense. They can save five dollars." Shadow calculated.

"Exactly. Tails can you…"

"I've already taken care of it. Now that's out of the way, should we get started with more preparations to the party?" Tails questioned.

"I think we can make that happen. We already made the plans so let's get to work guys."

And with that, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow get to work to set up for the blue blur's big mansion party.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Setup

Todays is the day that the mansion party is bound to happen. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow had set up everything for party for the past four days now and everything seems to be ready according to plan. Shadow had taken care of the drinks and brought them here, Knuckles had taken care of the food and brought them to the mansion for the people for the party, and Tails care of the electricity and checking up on everything so that nothing can happen.

Right now Sonic and the others finish up the final touches on the stage which that's going to be where the DJ set that will take place and the band. Shadow got a text from the band saying that they're on their way to the mansion no as we speak. Shadow gave them the address so with that the four began to wait patiently for the party.

"Today's the day. The second party hosted by Sonic but this time in a mansion." Knuckles said in glee.

"Yeah who would've thunk it. I still can't believe that you found a mansion like this for a party Sonic." Tails mentioned.

"Yeah I was at first and thought of it for some time then made the decision that I'm going to throw a mansion party instead of having it at my place. This is going to be the wildest party yet." Sonic commented.

"Don't forget the fighting and people acting crazy." Shadow reminded.

"Yeah that too."

There was a knock on the door so Knuckles decides to get it to see who came here. It was Vector along with Espio and Charmy who came to help bring the DJ set.

"Knuckles my man! What's shaken?" Vector greeted.

"Hey guys, glad you guys can make it." Knuckles smirked.

"How did Sonic got a mansion like this?" Charmy asked.

"Let's just say that Sonic has connections."

"So where do we setup the DJ set for Vector?" Espio asked.

"Oh just take it at the back where the stage is."

"Alright, come on boys." Vector commanded.

The Chaotix head over to the back at the backyard to setup the DJ set. They greeted Sonic, Tails, and Shadow while heading to the stage. A minute after, there's another doorbell so Sonic went to go see it is. Sonic open the door and was happily to see a good friend of his: Lucio.

"Sonic man, how's it hanging?" Lucio greeted.

"Awesome. Great to see you." Sonic responded.

"You too. I got my set and ready to turn this party up?"

"Glad to hear it."

"So am I DJing first?"

"No. my fiend Vector would be DJing first then second you're up for a killer performance than afterwards Shadow's friends that are in the band plays."

"Oh ok. I can go with that, I haven't had the time to hang out and chill out so I don't mind one bit. Thanks for bringing me to the party, I really needed that."

"No problem. What are friends are for?"

"My man."

The two fist bump and let Lucio inside helping bringing his DJ set to the backyard at the stage. Lucio got the chance to meet with Sonic's friends and hangout until the party started. Shadow's band even arrives and Shadow help them set up their instruments so they would perform later on. Sonic double check on everything, checking the mic, the music, the stage, the lights, everything and it seems like everything is ready for the party.

Sonic meet up with Tails out in front and Vector begin to play some music knowing that party is moments away to start.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night Sonic." Tails said.

"It sure is buddy. Let the fun begin." Sonic smirked.

Minutes later, the party had begun to start and the people had showed up with their tickets and begin their night of fun with the blue hedgehog hosting the party. This was going to get wild and crazy and the party had gotten started.


	5. The Party Pt 1

Chapter 5: The Party Pt. 1

The party had just got started with Sonic and Tails collecting the tickets from the civilians that purchase the tickets and joining in the party. Vector working on the DJ on stage playing some music getting the crowd to jam with the beat. Vector had played the song **Chingy – Right Thurr**. Vector working with his magic the try to get the party bumpin' and exciting. A few people at the dance floor dancing while some people talking, drinking, hanging out, or whatever.

Asuna dragged Kirito to the dance floor so they can dance, Starfire wanted to dance so she asked Robin to dance with her so he accepted with a smile. Danny and Sam joined in so did Sora and Kairi, Snake and Samus, Bayonetta even drags Luka to dance, and some others join in the dance floor. The band hanging out with the ultimate life form as they eat and drink catching up. Knuckles with Riku, Murray, Dante, and Axel playing poker. Rangiku and Yoruichi having a drink to hang out. Goku, Naruto, and Natsu eating as much having a contest to see who can eat the most.

Miss Fortune enjoying a nice bottle of beer. Joker and Jinx talk about explosions, demolitions and felt like they have something in common so they begin to hook up and makeout leaving Harley Quinn to be so jealous of her "Mr. J". Draven and Darius have a toast and drink with Katarina playing some darts with Vi (League of Legends). Cassie and Jacqui enjoying the party with a few drinks and talk what's next for their mission.

Amy, Nami, Levy, Sinon, and Orihime are seen hanging out while listen to music and socialize having their girl talk. Dixie Clemets and Reiko hanging out having a drink together talking about their next tag team match for Rumble Roses, Kitty Pryde and Bobby making out at the couch while Ness, Brick, Charmy, and Kirby playing Street Fighter V. Zangief and Reinhardt having an arm wrestle contest to see who's the strongest. Poison flirting with a few guys with her looks and charms. Issei running away as the girls are trying to spend some time with him but to him he just wanted to have himself some peace and hangout with some friends.

Rogue giving Gambit a lap dance as he sit at the chair watching the lady entertainment him with her moves. Wolverine outside hanging with McCree smoking a cigar and talk while the party continue on.

Sonic getting a plate and take three pieces of pepperoni pizzas, one chicken thigh from Popeyes and takes a can of sprite soda from the cooler. Tails hanging with Sonic to eat and hangout.

"This is a wonderful party you got here Sonic." Tails complimented.

"Thanks buddy. Looks like everyone is enjoying the party so far." Sonic retorted.

Sonic soon spotted Michelangelo eating several pizzas so Sonic went over and stop him there.

"Yo hold up there Mikey. It's cool that you like pizza but don't go eating all of it, it's for everyone else you hear?" Sonic reminded.

"Yeah. I hear ya dude." Mikey nodded.

"Good. Don't let me tell you again."

"Will do."

Sonic smile and let the ninja turtle to have some pizza. Sonic joining with his best friend at the table.

"That went well." Tails commented.

"It sure did. So have you found someone that you want to dance with yet?" Sonic asked.

"Um… no I have not."

Moments after, Tikal walk over to Tails with a smile.

"Hello Tails, care to dance with me?" Tikal requested.

"Sure. I love to."

Tails follow Tikal out back to the dance so they can dance. Sonic smile and continue to eat his plate.

* * *

Silver and Trunks are seen talking and having a drink talking about their future duties to protect the world. Rouge and Catwoman talking about jewelry eve having a drink and enjoying the company, Mine and Sheele are seen enjoying some food until Chelsea pulled a prank on Mine that had go berserk and start to chase her throughout the mansion. Mac and Kaori hangout before they start to makeout at the hallway.

Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, the Thing, Star Lord, and Thor playing some poker as Iron Man kept winning until Thing noticed that Tony was cheating the entire time and with that he became to clubber him for cheating while the rest just watch and laugh.

Link and Toon Link catch up on their previous adventures. Shadow grab a glass of wine having a drink along with Sonic as the hedgehogs start hanging out.

"Enjoying the party?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. It's off to a great start until it gets wild later on." Shadow mentioned.

"Yeah. I think I'll have Lucio to perform later on after Vector before your friend perform."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's a party, might as well enjoy it until it last right."

"I'll drink to that."

Sonic smirked and both hedgehogs share a toast and drink until all of sudden someone begin to shout notifying that there's a fight going on. Sonic and Shadow rushed to see who is fighting. When they can get a closer look, they see Marduk and Zangief going at it as the crowd watching the two wrestlers fight.

"You cannot beat me. I'm all muscle." Zangief warned.

"Fuck you mister T wanabe fuck!" Marduk insulted.

Marduk delivers a suplex on Zangief but he answers with his Cyclone piledrive and the two continue to fight. Rainbow Mika jump in to try helping Zangief but King intervene and tackles her through the table with a loud crowd cheering and so the fight continue on.

"Well looks like the first fight broke out." Shadow commented.

"Tell me about it." Sonic nodded.

"By the way I got to meet with Ichigo and Gray, we're about to go hit off a nice blunt that Ichigo brought."

"Alright man, go do your thing."

Shadow smiled and went off to meet up with Ichigo and Gray. Sonic went up to the stage to go check up on Vector to see how he's doing.

"How you doing Vector?" Sonic asked.

"Oh I'm doing fantastic. I think I'm going to turn it up a notch with something funky and old school." Vector grinned.

"Alright, time to turn it up."

Vector smirked and start to play the song **Notorious B.I.G – Hypnotize**. It start to get the crowd to jump and bump into the song. Unaware, Sonic and Vector notice Lucy Heartfilia on stage and start dancing swaying her hips but not just her, there was Mileena, Nico Robin, D. Va, Sinon, Ulala, and Ibuki. The crowd began watching the girls dance grooving to the song. Sonic had an idea in mind so he grabs the mic and begin to speak.

"Alright ladies and to everyone whoever can really groove and shake your booties gets hundred dollars who is the best dancer." Sonic presented holding up a hundred dollar bill.

The girls begin to dance for the prize as the crowd cheering on for the ladies. Mostly the boys who liked what they're seeing. Vector turn up the volume to get the crowd riled up as Sonic watching on and see who is the best dancer. Out of nowhere, Laura from Street Fighter V appear on stage and join in the party and began swaying her hips which had the crowd cheering on for Laura judging by her appearance. The crowd chanted Laura over the other ladies and with that it seems that they got themselves a winner and so Sonic handed Laura a hundred dollar bill to Laura declaring her the winner.

It made the other girls to get angry but they didn't care so they continue to party and having a goodtime.

* * *

Kid Flash and Artemis head over to a room so they can get freaky together in private. Batman and Superman hangout and have a few drinks together talking about the previous events and the Justice League. Ember, Penelope Spectra, and Kitty socialize and talk about boys and their exes. Rias and Issei are seen to have some alone time together so they head to a room to have some privacy hiding away the other girls that are trying to spend time with Issei.

Shantae doing her belly dancing which had some of the guys hypnotize, drooling over to the genie.

Knuckles speaking with Tails right after Tails just finish dancing with Tikal. They grab themselves a plate to have some food.

"So how are you enjoying the party Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"I'm having a wonderful time. What about you?" Knuckles retorted.

"Same here. Everyone here is having a great time in this mansion party."

"Tell me about it. Sooner or later it's bound to get crazy."

"Like the last time, I feel like it's going to get crazier than the last party that Sonic throw."

"Tell me about it."

Seconds after, Jade approach to the echidna catching Knuckles by surprise.

"Would you like to dance?" Jade asked.

"Sure." Knuckles responded.

Knuckles joined with Jade at the dance floor out back and begin to dance. Tails continue to eat his food in peace enjoying the party so far. Just when Tails could do anything else until a fight break out as someone shouted fight. Tails went to go see what's going on. It was coming from the back as Vector started to play **Whoop that Trick** for some fight music. Tails notice that it was Ragna the Bloodedge and Elfman engaging in a fight with some fists.

"A fight? Man this party just got interesting." Tails commented.

Sonic joining in drinking a glass of cocktail.

"Yeah no kidding huh buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic! Yeah it sure is." Tails agreed.

"Well that's what parties are. It's just only the beginning."

Vector start to play something for the ladies so he played **Sisqo – Thong Song**. It got some ladies dance at the dance floor jamming as Vector turn up the volume scratching the disc for some sound effects to get the crowd riled up. Vector then hosted a contest so he had a few girls up on stage dancing to the song to see who is the winner as the crowd join up, watch the girls dance. There is Aisha (Rumble Roses), Catwoman, Bumblebee, Lafter, Symmetra, Cindy, Magpie, Madame Viper, Yoruichi, Laura, and Black Widow participate in the competition up on stage.

Tails went to the back to grab something to eat. Just when Sonic could join with his buddy until a girl stopped him by the wrist. Sonic look to see who stopped him, it was Ms. Fortune.

"Hey cutie, wanna dance?" Ms. Fortune asked.

"Sure why not."

Ms. Fortune smiled so she takes Sonic over to the dance floor and begin dancing with the hog grinding her rear against the hedgehog's pelvis twerking to the blue blur.


	6. The Party Pt 2

Chapter 6: The Party Pt. 2

Vector continue with the DJing for the time being until it was time for Lucio to perform and afterwards Shadow's friends to perform. Winston, Tails, and Mr. Fantastic talk about science and what's next for their inventions getting along just fine. Sly and Carmelita try working things out and spend some time together during the party. Motoko and her crew join in the party and have a few drinks and try having a good time.

Tracer got a drink and hang with a few Overwatch members talking about the recent events. Tracer did give a fan a nice treat something naughty that made the fan to get so excited as the Overwatch member gives it to her. Cana got herself a bottle of whiskey and drink her ass off getting too drunk and start going crazy. Leina and Risty at the back hanging out. Candy Cane trying to get away from Miss Spencer from demanding her to come back to school but instead the teacher decide to enjoy the party for the fun of it.

Black*Star try showing off as he boasted to everyone that he can beat anyone but ends up getting beat up for being a showoff. Tsubaki come and help out her partner but soon find out he's out cold. Scoot and Jean went to get themselves some privacy.

Sonic and Crash Bandicoot hanging out catching up and see how are things with each other. Sonic smiled as he welcome Crash back to Sony and have a new game that is in works.

"I'm looking forward to see what they got in store for you. Also I'm looking forward to buy the HD version of your previous games when they come out on the PS4 man. It's good to have you back." Sonic welcomed.

"Thanks Sonic. It feels great to be back. I hope you'll enjoy the new game that it'll be coming out soon." Crash retorted.

"Me too man. By the way how are you enjoying the party so far?"

"Great. Awesome party."

"Thanks. Hey how's Coco doing by the way?"

"She's doing great including Crunch. Also they're enjoying the party too."

"Glad to hear it. Anyway, I'll leave you to it so enjoy the party man."

"Thanks."

Sonic let Crash continue to enjoy the party. Knuckles dancing with Poison as she sway her hips looking over her shoulders to the echidna. Superboy and Miss Martian making out in the living room. Ness and Lucas playing Overwatch taking turns every gameplay. Toon Link join in and play. Ms. Marvel and She-Hulk hanging out having a drink. Vector begin playing **Jagged Edge – Where the Party at Remix**. Everyone start jamming to the song. Lucy and Natsu begin to dance, Chun-Li begin to dance including Cammy, Widowmaker, Jack (Mass Effect), Sarah Bryant, Jacky Bryant, Ken, Chris and Jill began dancing together alongside with Leon and Ada. Silver, Blaze, Choji, Wasabi, Riku, Iceman, and Nathan Drake.

Danny and Sam making out getting freaky in the hallway. Sonic getting a bottle of cold water from the cooler. He sees Shadow at the living room taking a seat as C. Viper down on her knees giving the hedgehog a paizuri making Shadow to feel the pleasure as she began moving her breasts back and forth with motion entertaining the ultimate life form. Satsuki and Ryuko getting along just talking and hanging out while the Elite Four enjoy and have a good time by Satsuki's orders. Leone, Tsunade, and Revy enjoy the drinks getting a little drunk just for the fun of it. I-No (Guilty Gear) joining with the few guys as they took her to the room where she can "entertain" with the fellas with that seductive smile. Jack-0 dancing on top of the table with a few people watching the lady getting into the rhythm of the song.

Risky Boots and her pirates toast and have a drink. She then flirted a few guys before having a little bit of fun and have a few men to "please" her. Lucina and a few friends sit and talk about the future of their kingdom. Kim and Ron takes their moment to a private area and got down to business while making out. Zantanna performing some magic and use her magic to get herself a drink and her friend Batgirl to sip and enjoy the party. Crunch Bandicoot enjoying a plate of pizza as Coco on her computer discussing some tech with Kinzie joining with her.

Sonic met with Lucio who is getting ready for the live performance.

"Everything good Lucio?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Everything's all ready and to turn it up." Lucio smiled giving Sonic a thumbs up.

"Right back at ya man."

Sonic head over to Vector playing more music getting the crowd riled up.

"You good Vector?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. After this song, I'm taking a break and let Lucio perform and let Shadow's friend perform too." Vector responded.

"Alright good to hear."

Vector continue to play the song for a few minutes and after the song is over, Lucio begin to perform and start to get the crowd cheering for his name. Everyone start to join and watch Lucio perform and using his skills to create some awesome music getting everyone to dance and party like there's no tomorrow.

"Alright! Let's turn it up! Time to change it up!" Lucio shouted.

Everyone jamming, watching the live performance. Sonic and Vector on stage watching Lucio working his magic.

"How did you even get him here to perform?" Vector asked.

"Like I said, I met him during a concert and I was the guest so we became great friends. He even sends me his albums before they are out in stores." Sonic responded while jamming.

"Really? Man. That's awesome and you're lucky."

"Thanks."

"You guys having a good time ya'll?" Lucio shouted getting the response as the crowd making some noises.

"YEAH!" the crowd screamed.

"That's what like to hear. Let's break it down!"

Lucio turn up the volume getting the crowd riled up. Lucio let out a signature smile, bumping into the music mixing his song and gets creative with his music and making the crowd to get louder watching him perform. The concert continue on for good thirty minutes or more seeing everyone enjoying the concert. Lucio enjoy hearing the crowd enjoying the concert and hearing his music so put on one heck of a show for the people to enjoy also to remember by. He finishes up with a big finale that had the crowd chanting his name ending the performance.

"Thank you. Thank you. Glad you all enjoy the concert, give it up for Sonic here for bringing me here. Thank you all!" Lucio shouted.

Lucio went on back and meet with Sonic after his concert.

"Awesome performance Lucio. You sure killed it out there." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks Sonic. Thanks for having me and to enjoy your party." Lucio thanked.

"No problem man."

Shadow appear on stage with his friends ready to perform.

"Now that's done, do you think my friends can perform now?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah definitely. Vector still on break so go on ahead." Sonic permitted.

"Thanks. Alright guys, he said yeah."

Shadow's friends get setup as they check to see everything ok with their equipment which is perfectly fine. After that the band began to play for the party as it continue on.

Sonic, Shadow, and Vector left the stage so that the band can focus and to perform for the party. Sonic head back inside to get a drink until he encounter X-23 who approaches him.

"Hey you want to hang with me?" X-23 asked.

"Sure thing."

X-23 pulled Sonic to head to the living room so they can hangout while the party continue and soon it start to get while as the band play metal and rock. X-23 pushes Sonic against the couch and climbs on top of the blue blur and perform a lapdance. She even places Sonic's hands over to her ass to cope a feel of her butt through her black tight pants. X-23 moved her his, circling them around turning Sonic on and to entertain him with her lapdance. Sonic watching the mutant amuse him letting X-23 to have her fun with him and to show him a good time.


	7. Wild Party Pt 1

Chapter 7: Wild Party Pt. 1

As Shadow's friends that are the band had begun to perform, the party start to get crazy and wild with rock and metal music. Even they play metalstep to make it more interesting. Some of the partiers start to get crazy or wild as the party continues on. Right now, there are some people getting drunk and throwing up from too much alcohol, some smoking a blunt or sorting onto dope, and some people acting wild or making love in the living room or in bedrooms getting too turnt up at the moment.

There is Akeno giving Gajeel a paizuri using only her breasts to please the iron dragon slayer. Tucker, Jet, Axel, Johnny Storm, and Dee Jay (Street Fighter) start to have some weed to get high while they enjoy the party. Danny and Sam making out right after they leave from the dance floor and get intimate on the floor touching each other as they go at it. Rangiku and Tsunade had a contest on whose breasts are bigger as the men choosing who got the biggest boobs. Tawna Bandicoot spend some quality time with Crash so they can catch up.

Poison bending over looking over her shoulder moaning watching as Johnny Cage giving it to her making the Street Fighter moan with ecstasy. He takes a sip of his glass of whiskey continuing the pound the bricks of Poison. Poison had moaned like crazy wanting more and just as Johnny continue with rapid pounding until Sonya caught the actor in the act and was furious when she spotted him. Johnny jumped in utter shock to notice Sonya who caught him so with that he pulled away from Poison and take off running with Sonya going after him. Poison wondered what just happen but decided to pull back her shorts and panties back up but someone on the other decide to give some loving to her which she gladly approve by that slutty look on her face.

Johnny 13 and Kitty are seen making out outside as Johnny pinned Kitty against the wall getting intimate with his girlfriend. Nami and Robin having a drink with a few friends. Espio eating a plate of pizza with Knuckles joining with him at a table looking at the partiers going crazy.

"It's sure is a crazy party." Knuckles commented.

"Tell me about it. But you got to admit, Sonic does make some excellent parties." Espio admitted.

"He certainly does but this one takes it to a whole another level."

"Yes. It sure does. So are you enjoying the party so far?"

"Yeah. Pretty much what about you?"

"Of course. Vector is over there talking to Lucio and hanging out since they're DJ's after all."

"True. But Lucio is a superstar. Did you hear his music?"

"No but I did saw him perform just now and it was an awesome concert."

"Yeah it sure was."

A second after, Rouge walks over to Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, do you want to dance?" Rouge asked.

"Sure. Hey Espio are you going to be ok?"

"Of course, go have your fun."

"If you insist."

Knuckles join with Rouge at the dance floor and dance with the bat. Espio remain to eat his meal in peace.

Sting with Rogue in the living room playing PS4 as they're playing Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare playing deathmatch. Tails and Charmy join in and compete while Ness, Toon Link, and Lucas watch them play the game. Dante eating a box of pizza and minded his business with Deadpool trying to get a peak of Domino, Rogue, and Psylocke but the X-Babes beat the crap out of Deadpool for trying to get a peak of their "goodies". Mellka grabbing a few drinks for Ghalt, Montana, Benedict, Oscar Mike, and Deande who decided to have a drink.

Phoebe who seems to be enjoying the party with her butler Marquise serving her with her drink as she gradually accepts it having a little bit of alcohol make her a little crazy at first. She and Winston hangout and talk about science. Yuna and Tidus wildly making out and makes their way to a bedroom and shuts the door tight. Midna enjoying a glass of wine with Zelda and Impa who join to hang out with them. Black Orchid and Jago hanged out and talking what's next for Killer Instinct. Maya and Lilith showing off their Siren powers and blowing some shit up to entertain the crowd as the got louder. Kim Wu knock someone off with the use of her nunchucks for trying to challenge her to a fight. Maya showcase her daggers from the jungle and toss some knives like throwing darts.

Shadow with Sasuke hanging out and eating some pizza and chicken together.

"So are you enjoying the party so far Sasuke?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Your friend Sonic has made this party gotten crazier than ever from the last time." Sasuke responded.

"So how are things with you and Sakura. Are they're good?"

"Yeah. You can say that."

Shadow and Sauke look over to see Lucy making out with Natsu and heads over to the bedroom for some privacy. Even they see Naruto bringing a plate for Hinata and just hangout.

"So are Naruto and Hinata going together?"

"Yeah. Naruto took the courage to ask her out and tell her how he feels about her."

"I see. They look great together."

"So you say. Sakura and the others say the same thing."

"Really?"

"It's the truth. I wonder where Shikamaru doing by the way."

"Probably making love with Temari or whatever."

Sasuke just chuckle and takes a sip on his drink. Shadow takes another sip until Sakura ran up to Sasuke and kisses him on the cheek.

"Sasuke, I'm horny. Let's find a room and fuck." Sakura suggested.

"Alright, I was getting kind of bored anyway. Hey do you know where I can find Sonic. I got to ask him something."

"He's at the living room."

"Cool. Thanks."

Sasuke left with Sakura and Shadow decided to stay outside and just drink not until he was joined by Wolverine.

Spiderman grabbing a plate of pizza, Yoshi and Lucario hanging out and to socialize, Candy Cane up on stage with Shadow's friends that are performing as a band rocking hard but Miss Spencer chase her through the mansion to get her back to school. Cana having too much to drink and wanted little more of fun so Axel, Riku, Deadpool, Mordecai, and Kenpachi decide to "entertain" Cana as they took her to a bedroom and shuts the door having their fun with the drunken brunette. Marluxia and Larxene are seen making out in the dining room.

Vegeta minded his business as Goku decided to join with his Saiyan friend and both just talk about what's next for their training with Whis. Whis who happen to enjoys the party with piece of pizza that brought joy to him and Lord Beerus getting a box of pizza and chicken until suddenly, someone accidentally hit him right in the face that pissed off the God of Destruction with that evil aura surrounding him.

"Sorry dude. I didn't mean to do that." The civilian apologized.

"You just pissed me off. Now I'm going to destroy this mansion and this world!" Beerus shouted with anger.

Seeing this, Goku and Vegeta helping Whis to cool his jets including Sonic who stepped in the fray and stop all of this before it's get personal.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down Beerus, he said he was sorry and this is my party that I'm hosting and for everyone to enjoy and have fun. Calm down! Ok?" Sonic reasoned.

Beerus was just going to retort that until Whis intervene.

"He's right Lord Beerus. Sonic is the host and made this party possible and it'll be really disrespectful if you just ruined it that way. I am a friend of the hedgehog and I cannot let you destroy this party and even the guy said he was sorry." Whis added.

Beerus glaring at Whis before to Sonic. Sonic wasn't going to let the God of Destruction ruining the party so with that, Beerus suddenly just calm down and show his respect to Sonic and accepting the civilians apology.

"OK. I accept your apology but if anyone that tries anything like that to me again then I'm destroying this party." Beerus warned.

"You got it and to everyone don't piss off Lord Beerus or he'll put us all in a slammer." Sonic stated sending everyone a warning.

So with that, the party continued on.

Tracer arguing with WIdowmaker from the events that happen at King's Row, London. Reaper crossing his arms and minded his business. Minerva with Boa Hancock at a table just hanging out having a drink. Jellal and Erza entering the bathroom making out as both got freaky and began having sex in the bathroom with the sound of moaning being heard in the bathroom.

Murray and Wario having an arm wrestling contest as some people cheering for Murray or Wario to see who is the strongest. Dixie and Aisha arguing as Aisha wanted a match with Dixie to prove that she's number one. Ryuko sitting with Mako who is chowing down some pieces of chicken making Ryuko to smile. There is Nonon with Ike in the living room making out as the swordsman caress her every fauture making the pink haired girl moan by his touch.

Sasuke and Sakura ran into Sonic as he is in the living room getting a lapdance by X-23 who is on top of him and letting the hedgehog to touch her. Sonic look over to see Sasuke and Sakura approaching the blue blur.

"Hey Sonic, are there still rooms available?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I think three rooms are still available. Go check it out." Sonic answered.

"Awesome, thanks."

"No problem."

Sasuke takes his girlfriend to a room and gets down to business with Sakura. Sonic resume to enjoy the lapdance until someone shouted a fight so Sonic knew he had to check it out with X-23 follow behind. Sonic got a good look and see that it was Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, and Irina fighting over Issei wanting to be bed him.

"Issei's mine and no one is going to have him." Rias exclaimed.

"No way, he's coming with me. Aren't you Issei?" Akeno argued.

"Nonsense. Issei is going to make a baby with me. Let's go Issei." Xenovia suggested.

"No way! He and I are going to hangout!" Irina argued.

"I won't let you all have Issei all to yourselves." Rias refused.

With that, the four girls began fighting over Issei who is in the middle of all of this. Also there's another fight going on as Ibuki and Rainbow Mika got into it after arguing at each other. The Elite Four stand and protect Satsuki Kiryuin as she sips a cup of gin just to join in the party.

Sonic just shrug his shoulders and let them fight and X-23 takes Sonic back to the living room and continue to give Sonic a lapdance.

Dudley Puppy eating a plate full of pizza as Kitty talking with Alex, Sam, Clover talk about being spy and what adventures they have and the moments. Faye enjoying a glass of wine and dance to the music minding her business. Reinhardt talk about his adventures with Overwatch with Mario, Toby, Mighty, Abel, and Kronk and Zephyr. Superman and Wonder Woman made out as they crash against the ceiling getting right into it. Joker and Jinx (League of Legends) talk about explosions and they had a lot in common so Joker and Jinx got themselves a room and get down and freaky. Keira and Cindy Aurum talk about mechanic works and what cars they like to tune, becoming friends. Ashelin and Torn seen exiting a room after having a moment together in private. Cora, Brax, and Elaris talk about what's next for the Galactic Rangers while Captain Qwark told the people the stories of him being a hero and showing off his Captain Qwark attitude.

Knuckles hanging with Cammy outside at front as Cammy let the red echidna touch, groping her ass for the fun of it. The Delta member didn't mind so she smile causing Knuckles to smile so she wrap her arms around the echidna and look over her shoulder watching the echidna's hands grope her buttocks. Out of nowhere, there's been a fight occurred so Knuckles and Cammy look over to see who's fighting. It was Sol Badguy and Travis Touchdown engaging a fight since one of them disrespected each other. A few people surrounded the group as the two fight and going at it.

Knuckles shrug his shoulders so Cammy let Knuckles to resume playing with her ass watching the fight.


	8. Wild Party Pt 2

Chapter 8: Wild Party Pt. 2

The party had just got too real and wild and the band continue perform as everyone gotten crazy to the max and the fights just got out of control. Samus and Peach hanging out with Zelda who happens to join in. Bayonetta and Dante decide to get themselves a room and begin making love getting too intimate with each other. Ghalt smoking a cigar with Wolverine and Snake joining in and just hang out talking about whatever.

Superboy and Miss Martian are seen dancing together at the dance floor, there was Kid Flash and Artemis making out as Kid Flash pinned Artemis against the wall. Vector with Espio discussing about their business as Charmy was out doing whatever and Knuckles joining in and to see what's next for the Chaotix.

Gohan and Videl is seem to be enjoying the party after the day they have and can sure use some relief. Reaper just blasting his shotguns for target practice. He was joined by Punisher to see who can shoot and blasted the cans the most. Daisy on her knees using her breasts to give Marth a paizuri/titjob with that seductive look on her face. She move them faster as she can making Marth to moan trying to keep himself together and to hold it a little longer but he couldn't so he reaches his limit and ejaculates, shooting his seed on Daisy's face.

Sly and Carmelita talking and trying to rekindle their relationship. Poison Ivy taking care of her "babies" but still hang with Harley Quinn who was just goofing around and eyeing on the Joker making some jokes. Thorn and Green Arrow shooting their arrows, having a contest to see who's the best archer. Andy and Mai making out on the floor of the living room while Link, Mario are playing Street Fighter 5.

Ryu and Ken again hanging out and discussing about their fighting style and what's next for them both. Chun-Li and Cammy are seen hanging out with Guile discussing about their work about Shadoloo and a minute after Cammy join with Knuckles as they hang out and spending a little time together.

Evil Rose takes Roy to a bedroom and started to ride on the swordsman increasing the speed that made Roy to groan while she moaned for the ecstasy. Falco being too annoyed by Benedict who keeps talking crap about him so Falco answers him with an uppercut that sends Benedict through the table and engage in a fight creating a scene as two birds begin fighting.

King Dedede had too much to eat and begin to rush over to the bathroom and lets it all out groaning as begin taking a crap. Kirby and Pikachu decide to hang out eating their plates while the party continues on. The band continue with their performance as someone did a stage dive but soon ends up in the floor. Ember McClain decided to join on stage and play her guitar to add the music which the band allowed her to join.

Robin and Starfire heading to a private area so they can kiss and make-out. Raven using her powers to knock Beast Boy away and Cyborg join with Luffy and Natsu eating some pizza. Mikey even joins with the fellas while the others went on to enjoy the party. Casey and Donnie fight over who would hang out with April which the redhead was so over with the fighting so she decide to join with Aqualad to dance with him leaving Donnie and Casey shocked with their jaws open. Krystal and Fox dancing together out back at the dance floor. Conker getting too drunk after having enough alcohol and Berri just walked away from her boyfriend from being drunk and going crazy as she try to get her back.

Karai and Shinigami kick back enjoying the party as Shinigami join with the girls to have a drink while Karai just kick back. Galilea and Ambra trying to make amends and try to get along together. Alani saw this as an opportunity to hang with Galilea and be friends with her but the Wraith of Bliss ignored her and refused so she remained to herself as Alani come up with different ways to try to hang out with Galilea. Juvia stalked Gray as he hung out with Shikamaru, Zero, Nightwing, and the Human Torch as they just have a drink or smoking a blunt.

Sonic and Shadow at the dining room who had just got themselves a plate of food.

"So how long will your friends stop performing?" Sonic asked.

"Only a few minutes. I just got word from then so they can get back and enjoy the party. I also told Vector that he'll be back to DJ."

"Not likely. I told Vector that I would be the DJ and play some tracks."

"Wait you DJ?"

"Yeah. I did a few times so I know what I'm doing. How are things with you and Rouge?"

"We're good now. We're just friends now so we don't want to lose our friendship."

"That's good. Glad everything's ok man."

"Me too. I think Knuckles had something to do with it."

"Well he's with Cammy right now hanging out."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah! I just seen them out back talking and sharing a few laughs."

"That's a first."

All of sudden, Tails and Charmy pop out and ran over to Sonic and Shadow.

"Sonic, Shadow you guys need to see this. There's another fight happening." Tails informed.

"Yeah and it's going crazy."

Sonic and Shadow followed the fox and the bee out back and see that Murray and Wario are at it fighting and things just got crazy. Ganondorf was just bout to jump in and help his friend when Link jumps in and fought Ganondorf and the fight just went crazy. Zangief and El Dragon just watching the fight.

"Ah it's good to see a fight. I can outwrestle all of them." El Dragon said with confidence.

"What makes you think you're better than me comrade." Zangief debated.

"I am the greatest wrestling champ of all time that's why."

"Is that so then how about we fight right now!"

Zangief punches El Dragon and choke slams him through a table. El Dragon gets back up and tackles Zangief down to the ground engaging in a fight as another fight broke out and everything start to get crazy. A few people then begin to fight just for the fun of it and Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Charmy take their leave not wanting to be part of the mess and let the people fight.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Tails asked.

"Nah. Let them fight, it's like watching a Pay-Per-View main event match." Sonic allowed.

"It sure is and we're sitting in a front row seat watching everything." Charmy commented.

"You have no idea." Shadow agreed.

All of sudden, the four then sees Knuckles getting in the fight as Donkey Kong picked a fight to him and Knuckles going at it as the crowd cheering for Knuckles or Donkey Kong.

"And there goes Knuckles." Shadow pointed.

"I see him. Looks like he's in for a fight and knowing Knuckles, he sure loves to fight." Sonic stated.

"You can say that again." Tails agreed.

"My money goes to Knuckles to kick that money's butt." Charmy betted.

The four went back and continue to party. Juri takes Shadow to the living room while X-23 takes Sonic to a bedroom this time to have sex. Tails and Charmy decide to hangout again with Vector and Espio at the dining room.

The fight continue on as Knuckles dodges the punch from Donkey Kong. The money then struck Knuckles with an uppercut then swung him around and tosses him over to a nearby table that breaks it into pieces. Donkey Kong then delivers a flying elbow right to Knuckles' chest. Link easily beatdown Ganondorf for trying to jump in but Wario knocks away Link but Murray answers back by tackling him down to the ground and deliver a few more punches. Wario head-butts Murray and kicks him away from him sending Murray flying.

Murray crashes over against Winston who knocks him over and accidentally knocks his glasses off. Winston then gets angry and uses Primal Rage and start pummeling Wario and Murray for making him angry. Knuckles and Donkey Kong were still fighting and Kong uppercuts Knuckles sending him flying in the air and crashes down the ground. What he did not know is that Winston appear behind Donkey Kong and start pummeling him out of nowhere and soon he calms down and takes a deep breath.

"Excuse my anger, I sometimes go overboard at times." Winston apologizes.

Knuckles gets back up to his feet as Cammy helps the rad red up.

"Are you alright?" Cammy asked.

"Yeah I'll live, I've been through worse." Knuckles responded.

"How are your bones? Did they break?"

"Nah. I'm too tough to let that happen so it's no big deal. So do you still want to hang out?"

"Of course."

Knuckles smile and Cammy kisses Knuckles right on the lips helping him to feel much better.

Shadow sitting in the chair in the living room as Juri had move her hips back and forth giving the ultimate life form a buttjob. She couldn't help but to smile seductively making Shadow moan and to make him climax as she went faster to increase the speed. Shadow try to hold it a little longer but Juri wasn't going to let Shadow hold it so she increase her speed just a little more making Shadow to reach his limit and

Sora and Kairi exiting out of the room after making love. Spiderman and Luke Cage hang out socializing. She-Hulk, Ben Grimm, The Hulk, Gambit, and Red Hulk playing poker. Rogue and Shadowcat talking and having a drink or two. Zeena just only focusing her nails while the other Zeti just the party and fit right in to the wild scene. Scott and Jean dance together sharing smiles. Abbey Chase and Sydney Savage who couldn't help but to enjoy the party as Johnny Barracuda try seducing the spies but ends up get knocked out by Abbey with a punch right to the face.

Tails with Tikal and Amy sharing a few laughs as Amy takes a sip of her drink.

"Are you girls enjoying the party?" Tails asked.

"Yeah we are. Thank you for asking Tails." Tikal thanked.

"No problem."

"Hey where did Sonic go?" Amy asked.

"Oh he's with someone else. Why?"

"Just asking. I got to meet with Silver, I did said I was going to dance with him."

Amy left and went to find Silver. Tails then sees Blaze talking with Lucina as Tikal begin to ask.

"Where do you think Sonic went off to?" Tikal asked.

"I wish I knew." Tails responded smiling.

* * *

 _The Bedroom…_

There is Sonic in bed with his back lying down and his head resting on a pillow and there is X-23 being on top as she had no clothes on. Her clothes and boots were on the floor as the assassin ride on the blue blur moaning as they began having sex. X-23 playfully grope her breasts with her eyes close moaning when she feel the ecstasy, the pleasure filling her body. Sonic wrapped his hands around X-23's hips groaning as the girl bounce her hips hard onto Sonic wanting more of the loving and the pleasure.

"Ah. Ah. Oh yes give it to me!" X-23 moaned.

Sonic groaned, closed his eyes as X-23 putting more pressure to him moving her hips a lot faster as both of them can feel the pleasure rising to them and the ecstasy cloud their minds getting too intimate. Sonic deliver a smack to X-23's ass and gropes it earning a squeal from the girl herself feeling Sonic's hands gripping her ass cheeks. X-23's moans got louder and crazier as both of them are near to their limit and they soon is about to climax anytime.

"Ah. Oh Sonic… I'm cumming… I'M CUMMING!" X-23 shouted.

Sonic gritted his teeth knowing he's getting close too and a few seconds after, Sonic and X-23 then reach their limit and so they ejaculate the same time mixing their love liquids together after ejaculating. It mix together like a premium drink and X-23 stop moving her hips so she lean down, kisses Sonoc on the lips before climbing off of him. Sonic sat up and climbs off the bed to put his clothes back on.

"Leaving so soon?" X-23 asked.

"Go to help out Shadow's band, they're about to finish their performance anytime soon." Sonic responded.

"Oh. You don't want to be late and thanks for the sex by the way."

"Same to you. I'll be sure to give you my number afterwards or better yet…"

Sonic takes out a card from his pocket and gives it to X-23.

"Why don't I just give you my card." Sonic insisted.

"That's sounds perfect and thanks."

Sonic nodded and exits the room so that X-23 can put her clothes back on.

As Sonic meets up with Shadow and Vector, he sees that Candy Kong talking with Rouge. Lucas and Ness fighting over who gets to have the controller as they're playing Battleborn. Clank and Bentley including Winston talking about what inventions they do and some science stuff. Soldier 76 leaning against the wall crossing his arms just minding his business. Laura explaining some people about her Matsuda Jutsu fighting style and encourage some people to join and train.

Sonic meets up with Shadow as he smacked Juri's ass causing the Street Fighter to smile.

"Sonic, hey did you had your fun with X-23?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. I certainly did. So is this your friend's last song for their performance?"

"Of course. I guessing that you're ready to DJ."

"Sure am."

Shadow smiled and so when the two hedgehogs could head over to the stage. Someone poked Sonic by the shoulder so Sonic turn around and sees Cassie Cage smiling.

"Hey good looking, you wanna dance?" Cassie asked.

Before Sonic could respond, another girl interfere and asked Sonic the same thing. It was Angel from King of Fighters smiling to the blue blur.

"Hey wanna hookup cutie?" Angel asked.

"Excuse me. I believe I asked him first." Cassie reminded.

"Who cares so what do you say?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Maybe I am. Ready to get your ass beat sister?"

"You just made it worse bitch."

Cassie punched Angel right in the face but Angel responds with a kick to the stomach. Cassie then tackles Angel against the wall and uppercuts her in the chin and engage a fight creating a scene as some people begin to say fight as the two girls go at it. Sonic and Shadow take their chance to get out of sight and head over to the stage at the back.


	9. Wild Party Pt 3

Chapter 9: Wild Party Pt. 3

The band had performed their last song before they can go back to enjoy the party. The music still playing as Sonic begin taking over to be the DJ for the party. He start to warm up a bit before putting on some music that had the people to jam to with some nice tunes he had planned and make this party to get more exciting.

"Alright everybody, let's get on the dance floor and get funky. Let me see you all shake your booties and have one hell of a good time!" Sonic said with the mic.

Sonic scratching the disc creating some sound effects before putting the song on and do some remix out of it jamming while DJ for the fun of it. Sonic start playing the song **Crème D'Cocoa – Doin' the Dog**. Sonic start turning the volume that has the crowd groove to the music turning the party up to the max. Tails even jump in so did Knuckles. Marisol and Seeiah join in the dance party. Sora and Kairi start dancing together, so did Scott and Jean, Ichigo who did want to dance but decided since it's a party with Orihime, Aisha dance as well, Trish and Lady join in the fun. Jenny and Hibiki even join so did the Blue Pegasus guild to party. Gray even join and dance like Michael Jackson with a hat. Evergreen even drags Elfman so they can dance. Shantae joins in and dance to be part of it with that genuine smile. Mario and Peach dance too even Luigi and Daisy. Pretty much everyone join in the dance floor and began to dance and even the people in the mansion all groove.

Sonic smiled as Vector join with Sonic and party with the blue blur watching how the speedster getting too good with his DJ skills.

"I see a lot people shaking their groove things. That's what I'm talking about." Sonic said through the mic.

"That's everybody, put your hands up in the air and say hey!" Vector said.

"HEY!" everyone shouted while waving their hands up in the air like they just don't care.

Sonic smirk and even bump into the tune. The start getting wild as the music play dancing to some old school. Sonic then spice things up changing the song to **Booty Luv - Boogie 2Nite (High Quality | Seamus Haji Big Love Remix)**. Sonic crank up the volume which got the crowd jumping and dance like there's no tomorrow. The crowd start forming a line and begin doing the Bus Stop dance as all of them dance step by step to the song, feeling the rhythm. Sonic smiled, watching the crowd dance. He turn to see Vector dancing doing the bus stop amongst the crowd. Sonic put a hand onto his headphone jamming while watching the crowd dance. Sonic again did a scratch on the disc turning the song **Stonebridge ft. Therese – Put Em High (JJ's Club Mix)**.

Sonic notice that Cerebella and Nami join with Sonic and dance with the blue blur even swaying their bodies and grinding against the hedgehog. Sonic breaks the fourth wall smirking and nodded his head showing his cheeky smile. The crowd put their hands up high jamming to the song even enjoying the party thus far. Sonic liking the atmosphere and the crowd grooving to the song and music, the crowd continue to go crazy dancing like crazy. Sonic begin changing the song after minutes after to **Cupid – Cupid Shuffle**. Again the crowd form a line and start doing the Cupid Shuffle dance like it's a homecoming dance. Sonic even join alongside with Cerebella and Nami doing the Cupid Shuffle dance.

The crowd and everyone else is in the zone dancing doing everyone dance by the song from the lyrics. Sonic being the DJ jamming and he is joined by Cassie up on stage. Sonic smile and let Cassie join with him including Angel. Everyone clap their hands getting the funky rhythm and share smiles as the party kept going with the dance. When the song is over, Sonic decide to change the song so that everyone began to dance as he change the song to **Jamiroquai – Canned Heat**. Kirito and Asuna began dancing as she began grinding against Kirito and swaying her hips. Bayonetta got the crowd cheering for her as she began to perform her sexy moves getting the boys drooling over the Umbra witch with boners. This even made the females jealous of the witch. Mileena sway her hips feeling the rhythm. Mai danced with Andy as he gave in and dance with his girlfriend. Mine wanted to dance so she got Tatsumi to dance and the couple get with the rhythm. Sinon even sway her hips liking the song and join with the ladies to the dance.

Satsuki who just sit at a table not wanting to dance but the rhythm got her foot to tap. Trying to resist but the rhythm was too much for her to handle so without hesitation, the school president had decided to join and dance which shocking the Elite Four. Nonon with Ike dance together and touching each other and making out. Ryuko did a slide dancing like Usher with Mako cheering her friend on. Gamogori asked Mako to dance which she replied with open arms and both dance. Sanageyama and Uzu decided to join in for the fun of it as Sanageyama danced with the ladies.

Gambit tango with Rogue as the couple groove together same goes to Krillin and Eighteen, Spider-Man and Mary Jane, Green Arrow and Black Canary, Kid Flash and Artemis, Mac and Kaori, Natsu and Lucy, Danny and Sam, Ratchet and Talwyn, Issei and Rias, Renji and Rukia, Superboy and Miss Martian, and a few couple dance together. Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Ruby join in the fun.

While the dance party continue, there's been a dance off as there was Sasuke, Deadpool, Lucio, Gray, and Axel dance against each other as the crowd surround them as the guys dance to see who's the better dancer. The crowd cheered for Deadpool, Sasuke, Lucio, Gray, or Axel. Sonic continuing with his DJing and saw the completion so he decided to join in the fray and intervene. Sonic made his appearance and begin dance as began to break dance. First he doing the flare then followed with the windmill before doing a backspin before doing a kip up. Afterwards, he begin doing a moonwalk which had the crowd going crazy and then spin around then start slide and gliding, dancing like usher and start to wink at a few girls which cause them to blush or sigh lovingly.

Sonic then strike a pose crossing his arms before going back on stage to continue with his DJ. The dance off then continues on. Sonic began doing some remix's to make things a little interesting. Vector liking how Sonic being the DJ and how well he perform with the mixes and the playlist of the song he had listed. Sonic spend a few more minutes DJing until he let Vector resume back with his DJing and begin to play some Hip-Hop so that he can resume back to the party. Vector had play the song **Sean Paul – Temperature** having some of the people to dance to the song.

The party is still wild than ever. There is Cloud and Tifa making out before heading to a bedroom for some privacy. Yang and Ruby having a sister talk, talking about some events or whatever. Leone and Cana have a drinking contest betting 200 dollars on the line. Franklin, Lamar, Kenpachi, and Rodin smoking a blunt. Jeanne up on the table began dancing as the boys cheering the umbra witch on and throwing money in the air like it's a strip club night. Toshiro receiving a paizuri from Rangiku to make her feel extremely comfortable.

Panty and Stocking join up in stage and start dancing for the fellas to enjoy their two girls performing. Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman enjoy a moment of privacy while Johnny Storm pull a prank on Ben Grimm and chases him through the mansion all fired up and want to clobber the Human Torch so bad. Tails join with Charmy, Ness, and Lucas playing Super Smash Bros for the Wii U. Clank and Bentley hanging out with Winston talking about more science stuff. Ambra enjoying a nice drink appearing to enjoy the party still. Snake and Wolverine and talk about what they like to do best while smoking some cigars. Rainbow Mika and Dixie Clemets talking about their signature moves for wrestling with Reiko joining. Sanji having a massive nosebleed when he spot two demon girls: Kneesocks and Scanty making out watching them with excitement and has a major boner. Zoro and Rath talk about being swordsman and their moves while having a drink together.

Usopp having too much to drink and went to the bathroom and vomits. Amy at the dance floor and begin to dance with her friend Rouge holding their drinks up in the air. Silver and Blaze making out in the living room so did Duncan and Gwen. Knuckles drinking a bottle of beer with Mellka, Renya, Ace, and Trevor. CJ Johnson, Luxord, Whiskey Foxtrot, Daxter, Sol Badguy, and Benedict playing some dice getting sevens to earn some money. Jack-O dance with a few guys but ends up making out with on them.

I-No playing a solo guitar until she have a little fun when she bring four guys over to a bedroom and start to entertain them having a gangbang. Valentine enjoying a glass of wine with Parasoul sharing a toast to have a little fun. Kid Icarus joined with Palutena to the dance and dance with the angel guardian who blushed a bit but snap himself and have a little fun with her. Yuna, Riku, and Paine talking and hanging out allowing Lightning to join and hang out with them. Mega and the gang talk about what the plan to put an end to their arch nemesis's schemes.

Sonic in the dining room had his back against the wall. He was with Nami who was dancing with him as she bended over and brings herself up grinding his ass against the hedgehog's pelvic swaying and shaking her hips to the song. Sonic had his hands wrapped around the waist of Nami's dancing with the pirate. Shadow who just finished getting a blowjob from Tanya walking over and head over to the blue blur.

"Hey Sonic, that was awesome performance being a DJ." Shadow complimented.

"Thanks. It's been a while since I was good being a DJ." Sonic smiled.

"You had the crowd going crazy."

"Yeah I think I did. This hedgehog still got the juice."

"So any ideas next?"

"Hmm. I think I got something in mind but I'll wait it out for a few minutes."

Shadow shrug his shoulders and went back to enjoy the party. There's been a dancing off once again this time it was by the girls this time. Nico Robin, Shade the Echidna, Trish, Jade, Mileena, Anna Williams, and Angel as they sway their hips and shake their booties to prove who is the better dancer as the boys cheering for whoever. There is a fight breaking out as it was Johnny 13 fighting Bass Armstrong engaging in a fist fight. Paul, Law, Zack, Johnny Cage, and Torbjorn playing poker. Pharah having a drink with Chun-Li hanging out. Ana and Soldier 76 sit and talk about what's next in the war. Tracer enjoying some energy drinks showing her cheerful mood and smile.

Millia Rage minded her business still enjoying the party with a drink in hand. Espio and Ryu Hayabusa talk about the ways of the ninja and weapons. Johnny Barracuda hanging with a few ladies showing off his charm. Samus hanging with Nina Williams. Sombra just chilling and hacking into some files just for the fun of it. Karin sitting in the dining room eating a plate of chicken using a fork and knife eating some boneless chicken. Kitana and Liu Kang enjoy a moment making out. Minerva taking a sip of her glass of wine in peace.

Shadow on a chair as C. Viper down on her knees giving Shadow a paizuri again. Shadow moaned enjoying the massage from Crimson Viper using only her breasts. She move them faster as she can making Shadow groan.

"Urk… oh damn…" Shadow trailed off moaning.

Crimson Viper smiled seductively so she kept moving her breasts some more for a few more minutes. The ultimate life form gritted his teeth trying to hold it a little longer but to C. Viper she wouldn't let Shadow win so she kept going as fast as she can until finally Shadow let it all out, releasing a big load of thick seed spurting onto C. Viper's faces, glasses and on her breasts drenching the CIA agent with his seed. She then lick every amount of it to clean herself up before speaking with the ultimate life form.

"Did you enjoy it good looking?" C. Viper asked.

"Yeah. It felt good. Actually, let me rephrase that, it was spectacular." Shadow complimented.

"*Giggle* So would like my number."

"Ok. What's it for?"

"If you want me to do this for you again."

"I accept."

"Good. Let me just give you my card. It has my number in it."

"Good to know.

Sonic had finish dancing with Nami so he head over to the stage to meet up with Vector. He then request something making Vector smirk and begin changing the song **R. Kelly – Slow Dance**. Sonic grab the mic and start to speak.

"Alright everyone, everyone get yourself a partner and dance to this slow jam. This goes out to the couple." Sonic presented.

And with that, the couples then get to the dance floor and start to dance to the slow jam. Some who aren't a couple grabbed a partner and began to dance. Sonic watching on seeing his friends dancing and he couldn't help but to smile and cross his arms. Vector deliver a friendly punch to his friend smiling with the hedgehog.

"You sure know how to throw a party Sonic." Vector said complimenting on the hedgehog.

"Thanks Vector. You know, since this my first time throwing a mansion party, it turn out to be better than the first party that I threw." Sonic retorted.

"I can see why man. You can throw some awesome parties at times."

"Whenever I feel like it but it was worth the effort. Thanks for the help Vector."

"No I should thank you. Without you throwing these parties we would be stuck in boredom."

"That makes the two of us huh?"

"*Chuckle* It sure does."

The song continue to play as the couple continue to slow dance. The party was almost at its end and Sonic knew that he has a plan at hand. He then whispers to Vector into something causing the crocodile to smirk and knew just what song that he was going to play. Sonic felt someone tap his shoulder so he turn to his right to see Sasha Ivanoff.

"Hello Sonic. Care to dance with me?" Sasha asked.

"I don't see why not."

Sonic pull Sasha close and they both dance. Sasha begin to smile wrapping her arms around the hedgehog and slowly grind to the hero. Sonic move with Sasha feeling the beat and rhythm of the song and the bass what turn things up a notch. Sonic pull Sasha closer and Sasha close her eyes let the music sink in and the rest who dance letting the song sink in to their ears and slow dance to the song. The song went on until to the end and none has not said a word but remain quiet and just listen to the song and the beat.

After the slow song is over, Vector begin to change the song and once again Sonic holds the mic and got everyone's attention.

"Alright before we could end this, time we kick it back with some old school jam. Vector, hit it!" Sonic ordered.

"You got it Sonic!" Vector said playing the song **Montell Jordan – This is How We Do It**.

With that, everyone begin to dance, jam to the song which it involves everyone inside the mansion dance to the song. Sonic even dance including Vector. Sonic got some girls to dance with Vector and let everybody have a wonderful time. Before Sonic would do anything, he was drag by Black Orchid surprising Sonic so she brings Sonic over to the dance floor and start grinding against the hedgehog. Sonic return the smile, wraps his hands around Black Orchid's hips and dance with the fighter as the song kept on playing until the song end and the party to end soon.


	10. Party Ended

Chapter 10: Party Ended

After the last song that Vector had played, everyone had began leaving, exiting the mansion after the last song and thanked Sonic for a wonderful and an epic party. When the party ended, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, Charmy, and Vector stayed behind so they can clean up the mansion to make it spotless like how it was before.

"That was one hell of a party Sonic." Vector said using the mop to wash off the floor.

"Thanks. I'm glad that everything went smooth to the very end and no ruckus this time." Sonic responded thanking while using the Windex to clean the windows.

"The party was two times better than the first party you threw Sonic and the Mansion party took it to a whole new level." Knuckles added scrubbing the counters and tables.

"Don't forget wild. A lot of fights had broken out and a lot of contests had been thrown." Charmy interpreted putting trash in the trash bags.

"And some music to add to the equation." Tails said vacuuming to get all the crumbs off.

"I know guys. The party was awesome. Especially with Lucio's performance." Shadow exclaimed cleaning the bathrooms.

"Who couldn't forget that? I find the concert entertaining and I enjoyed seeing Lucio live on concert." Espio said while washing off the walls.

"All that matters is that everyone had a good time, it was a Wild n' Out party and everybody went nuts, got laid, drink, and have a good time. So with that, another job well done." Sonic commented finishing up the windows to help out with the trash.

"Damn straight." Knuckles agreed cleaning the tables.

The group continue with the cleaning and making the mansion spotless. Afterwards, Espio helped Vector to disable the DJ set to take out before they can make their departure. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow had just finish adding some adjustments to finish with the cleaning and Charmy ate a piece of pizza.

"Now that everything's done and the mansion is clean, so did everyone had an awesome time?" Sonic asked.

"I sure did." Tails said raising his hand.

"I know I did. Cammy even gave me her number." Knuckles stated showing the boys the digits written in a piece of paper.

"Easy for you to say. I got C. Viper's number. Including Black Widow and Juri." Shadow shrugged.

"What about you Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I got D. Va's number to hangout with her sometime. I like her mech by the way." Tails said smiling.

"So you got any numbers Sonic?"

"Let's see. I got X-23's number, even Ms. Fortune, Sasha Ivanoff. Oh and Black Orchid's number too. That's pretty much about it. I still got Samus' number too."

"Looks like Sonic just hit the jackpot." Knuckles assured.

"I did remember how X-23 was up on you giving you a lapdance in the living room." Shadow remembered.

"Right? I remember seeing him with X-23."

"I've seen it too. I was with Charmy hanging out at the dining room and we must've passed by them." Tails said.

Vector and Espio carrying the DJ equipment to the van.

"You guys need some help?" Sonic asked.

"Sure. We can use a hand." Vector retorted.

"Alright. I'll give you a helping hand."

Sonic and the others volunteered to help taking Vector's DJ equipment to the van and place it at the back getting a few thinks. Charmy made sure that it was nice and tight so it wouldn't break. Before the Chaotix could leave, Charmy spotted some more boxes of pizzas left.

"Hey Sonic do you mind if I take a box of pizza home?" Charmy asked.

"Not at all. Go right ahead." Sonic permitted.

Charmy takes a box full of pepperoni pizza and takes it to the van.

"It was an awesome party Sonic. Thanks." Vector said.

"You're welcome. Glad I threw it since it's Friday. Are you guys still on for poker tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Are we having it at your place?"

"No. My house." Knuckles corrected.

"Oh. Well see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodbye you guys." Espio waved.

"See you guys soon." Knuckles said sharing his goodbyes.

The Chaotix share their goodbyes and take off heading back home.

"Well guys, I'm about to head home and get some sleep. I'm pooped." Tails said.

"Alright buddy. Do you want to take a box of pizza home?" Sonic asked.

"Sure. Do we still have some cheese pizza?"

"Yeah. There some a few left."

Tails head back inside and grabs himself a box before he could leave. Tails said his goodbyes before taking off. Knuckles takes two boxes and a box of chicken with him.

"I'm going to head home too. Cammy is heading over to my place right now and I sure am going to have some fun with her." Knuckles said with pride.

"Alright. Go do your thing Knuckles. Hey what about you and Ember, are you two still…" Sonic trailed off.

"Not anymore. We still talk but just not in a relationship."

"Just curious. I'll leave you be."

"Ok. See you guys tomorrow at my place for poker night."

Knuckles fist bump with Sonic and takes his leave. Sonic head inside sees Shadow getting a box and a bottle of wine.

"About to leave too Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I have Black Widow and Juri are their way to my place to spend some time with me. I don't want to be late."

"Are you and Rouge are not in a relationship anymore?"

"We decided to remain as friends. We're still partners of Team Dark in G.U.N."

"True. Alright, I'll leave you to it then. Have fun."

"I most certainly will."

Shadow fist bump Sonic's fist and takes his departure. After everyone left, Sonic is left all alone so he so he checkup everything if it's all clean which the whole mansion is spotless so the blue blur then grab two bottles of wine, three remaining boxes of pizza and box of chicken and exit the mansion and locking it up with the key. Sonic heads on back home for the night arriving to his house in seconds with his speed. Sonic then uses the key and enter into his home heading straight to the kitchen to put the food and drinks in the fridge.

"Feels good to be home." Sonic said with relief.

Sonic took off his shoes to get comfortable. Sonic head upstairs to get some shuteye and sleep for the night until suddenly, he hear some music playing. He remembered not leaving the house with some music playing so Sonic followed where it coming from until he found that it was coming from his room. Sonic began wondering what's going on and that's where he's going to find out so he headed over to his bedroom. He finds out that the lights were a dimmed and there was a smell from the incense so Sonic without hesitation opens the door and was surprised to see what was going on.

There was X-23 waiting patiently for Sonic to return home and enter his room. She form a seductive smile looking sexily for the blue blur. Sonic look around and sees some candles lighted up and the music was playing from the radio as it was just playing **Jodeci – Freakin' You**. X-23 lay on Sonic's bed waited for his arrival that surprises the blue blur.

"Laura? What are you doing here?" Sonic questioned.

"Thought we pick up where we left off back at the mansion before you went to being a DJ." X-23 stated.

"So you headed to my house and waited for me. How did you know where I live?"

"Lucky guess…"

"OK. So does Logan know where you are?"

"He doesn't and I don't care. He knows I can take care of myself and since you're here, why don't we skip the talking and just fuck."

"Man… I had a long day but the night is still young. Hmm… ah what the hell, I guess it won't hurt making love right?"

"So what are you waiting for…"

X-23 lay on her back and spread her legs wide kicking off her boots then gives the blue speedster that *come and get me* look, gesturing Sonic to come to her with her finger.

"Come over here and fuck me." X-23 gestured.

Sonic breaks the fourth wall shrugging his shoulders.

"Well… I tried to resist." Sonic commented.

With that, the blue blur kicks his shoes off and joins with the mutant in bed and the night of their love making has begun.

* * *

 **Last chapter of the sequel of Sonic's Big House Party. I hope all of you enjoy the wild and crazy party. Thanks for the love and the wonderful support to this story. Read and Review and have a wonderful day and everyone Stay Golden!**


End file.
